


New Model Old Model

by aoyamayuuga



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: No one ever learns from the past except those who will live to see it become the future.





	

"You're going to lose him," Commander Kido says.

The hallway is empty and even so Osamu barely manages to hear him. It matters that he does.

Osamu thinks of the seconds that pass by, the ones he's losing just standing on that empty hallway.

He thinks of Yuuma.

Of the seconds he could be spending thinking of a way to give Yuuma more time.

"I know, I've known for some time," he says to Commander Kido and turns to walk away. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up for even a moment."

He stops at the end of the hallway, the door to HQ's engineering department looming over him.

He hasn't heard a single step from Commander Kido.

"He's worth fighting for, and as long as he's here that's what I intend to do," he says before inputting the passcode to the door.

Osamu hears Commander Kido's footsteps as the door slides open.

 

~~~~

* * *

 

 

That becomes the main difference between them- before tactics, before personality, and before experience.

One saw a futile battle before it began and gave up; the other saw it, ignored it, and marched on.

(One couldn't stop his best friend from leaving everything behind; the other latched onto his.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #imagine this after the expedition takes place and everyone who wasnt in the know now knows that yuuma's living on borrowed time   
> #rip kido masamune's beautiful and pure smile, you were gone before we knew ya  
> #also someone let ashihara know that this is the one time i do want a typical shounen manga miracle  
> #saveKugaYuuma20XX  
> #yes i know he lost two limbs, an eye, and like most of his torso  
> #SaveHimAnyway


End file.
